


Dear Writer

by Alice_In_The_Sky



Series: Afternoon Parade [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Deslay, Hershel has odd part time work, M/M, Slight Smut, There's a bit of smut but not what you're probably thinking, rated because of that little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Alice_In_The_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe:</p><p>click-clack-clickity-clack</p><p>Hershel Layton, Desmond Sycamore noticed, had been typing in his laptop for the past two hours with such fervor that he was quite sure that poor old laptop would break at the force of his fingers' tapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Writer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU so relationships are changed here. Credits to the one who made the prompt that inspired this but I unfortunately couldn't find that post anymore.

 

_click-clack-clickity-clack_

Hershel Layton, Desmond Sycamore noticed, had been typing in his laptop for the past two hours with such fervor that he was quite sure that poor old laptop would break at the force of his fingers' tapping.

_click-clack-clickity-clack_

Desmond was curious whatever it was that his classmate was doing. They didn't have any papers to pass that month and there was no homework. So what on earth could he be doing?

_click-clack-clickity-clack_

His chance arrived when Randall called for Hershel's help with a couple of books. The redhead was late with the papers he needed to submit and was given extra load just to make up for it. Layton stood up and disappeared behind the bookshelves.

He glanced around just to be sure the other wasn't returning anytime soon then hurriedly stood up and looked at the screen to read a familiar pen name. He couldn't place where he'd read it before but continued on to the bulk of the text only to read-

 

_-He took the other man's cock in his hand, pumping it twice then taking it in his mouth. The head first, swirling his tongue around the head, making the other man shiver in anticipation, then the whole shaft. The gasp he heard from above him excited him. Fingers dug into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, encouraging him to take it in deeper in his mouth.  
_

He's big. _He thought. But he wanted it inside him. His own body burned as he pushed slicked finger inside his own ass to prepare for-_

 

The sound of falling books startled him from his read and he turned to see Layton's aghast face. It was only then that Desmond realized, much to his shock, where he saw that pen name before. Both stared at each other for a few minutes then Desmond coughed, awkwardly.

"So... You were writing-"

"Yes." Layton nodded, miserably.

"I see..." he paused. "That's your pen name?"

"Yes..."

"No wonder it was familiar."

"I- _what??_ " Layton sputtered.

Desmond smiled. "Um... I read your work in the... um.. magazine."

Realization dawned on Layton's face. The frightened look was replaced with shock then embarrassment. Desmond continued.

"Ah, I like your work. It's very good."

"I see..." Layton remarked. "So..."

"So... Shall we go out for coffee?" Desmond asked, smiling. "I'd love to read more."

 

* * *

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
